Pink
by freckledemerald
Summary: A collection of colors in the form of friends. They always come in the highest and lowest of places. A series of one-shots following the rosiest rascal of them all, and maybe some others along the way.
1. Tails

_I: Yellow_

* * *

It was raining. The Mobius sky was tinted gray and the precipitation was heavy. Water came like a rush upon the awaiting flowers scattered among the grass down below. Hues of coral, lilac, and red lined the valley, and the rain painted a watercolor picture over the village fit for the finest museum.

A certain two-tailed kitsune used the weather to his advantage as he tinkered with his infamous Tornado, adding in the latest of technological gadgets part of his lineup to prepare the crew for their next fight- or _flight_. Sonic was sleeping in a makeshift hammock up by the second floor, so Tails was trying his best to keep his workload quiet. It wasn't often that his best friend took a break. However, when he heard the light rap at the door, he figured he might have spoken too soon. His eyes darted towards the upstairs and luckily he didn't see any movement, so with a huff he lay down his tools and made his way over to the door.

"Hi Tails! How's it mphhhh-" A hand was brought to her mouth and her eyebrows crinkled in annoyance. She was already irritated at getting caught in the massive downpour and now Tails was making her shut up before she could even say anything. This was definitely not how you treat a guest in Amy Rose's book. The fox brought his finger to his lips and shushed her while pointing towards the hammock.

"I don't want you to wake him Amy. You can stay if you promise to _be quiet._ " He resisted the urge to roll his eyes as she gazed lovingly up at the blue figure, then noticed the basket she was carrying. "Is that for Sonic?"

The soaked girl blinked out of her trance and looked down at the package she forgot she had. Her attempt at trying to shield it from the water was evident, but it didn't mean her efforts were successful. Tiny wet droplets dotted along the fabric of the cover placed over the top of the basket, and she smiled at her fox friend while offering for him to take it off her hands.

"Silly boy, it's actually for the both of you! It was such a nice day earlier and I figured I would make some cookies! However, on my way here it decided to rain on my parade- literally, so I don't know if these guys made it out alright. I hope they did." Her voice dropped its enthusiasm and Tails looked at her earnestly. He took the basket from her and led them to a table in the kitchen a little ways away from the living room so they could talk in an inside voice without waking up the blue hedgehog.

"Amy don't you know that cookies in the rain are the best source of comfort food? This is the perfect time to eat them!" He gave her a grin, to which she visibly lit up and reciprocated immediately. His tails flicked in response.

Tails had known Amy since what felt like the beginning of time. If Sonic didn't roll around first, he would have known her the longest. The young boy saw her as a big sister, and never quite minded the affection she held towards his big brother. He found it endearing in a way, and despite the blue blur's constant cries for help, he found it to be the most rewarding to not trifle in their shenanigans. Watching from the sidelines was much more fun, however he would step in when he felt like his best bud was being just a little bit too harsh to the oversensitive girl. Amy always stuck up for him and would knock out any bully or badnik with her hammer no matter the time of day, so he figured it was only fair he returned the favor.

They chatted for a bit while eating chocolate chip and sugar cookies, and reminisced over their past adventures like their time aboard the ARK and fighting the Metarex. They moved on to more recent stories like Sonic's birthday and the news of Silver announcing his stay in their present timeline so they wanted to plan a party for him. The two could talk for hours about almost anything. _Almost._

"Say Tails, do you like anyone?" Amy leaned forward on the table and smirked at fox whose cheeks showed a hint of pink. She clasped her hands together, giddy with excitement.

The fox stuffed a cookie in his mouth and replied plainly, "Of course I do. I like everyone."

The female hedgehog rolled her eyes and slapped a hand against her forehead. "No I mean _like_ someone. Like a crush!" The younger boy flushed an even more prominent shade of crimson and shook his head vigorously at such a ludicrous question.

"Amy! Ew no way! I'm way too busy to even think about girls, bleh! Gross." The kitsune stuck his tongue out in disgust, but the rosy rascal knew better and giggled in response.

"Sure, okay. That's not what a certain _rabbit_ told me about you. But you don't have time for girls, so I guess I'll just keep my opinions to myself!" The glint in her eyes was almost menacing and Tails was caught in the middle. She was baiting him. If he reacted, she would know. If he didn't react, she would still know. Who was he even kidding at this point, she probably already knew regardless and was just messing with him for her own entertainment. But then again…that was Amy. Was he really surprised?

"Buzz off Amy, you're playing me like a fiddle. Well guess what? I'm not falling for your tricks. Why would I tell you about my crush on Cream?" He looked at her with the most deadpan expression and she had to muffle her laugh with both of her hands. By then he realized his mistake and his aqua eyes widened in mortification, but it was too late. Amy's laughter was released which in turn caused a giggle fit between the two of them.

Unbeknownst to the pink and yellow figures downstairs, a blue hero's ear twitched at their laughter and raised an eyebrow to see what the commotion was all about. He peeped an eye out from the hammock and his heart smiled. His little bro and his girl _friend_ were caught up in a laugh attack, holding on to each other for dear life. He grinned as he let them have their moment. Burying himself back into his slumber, he rested contently with comfort instilled in him from seeing the last image of his two best friends.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hi guys, starting off short and sweet with a little bit of a brother/sister vibe. I'm so excited to add more to this. I don't have an idea on how long I plan for this to go on, but I want it to include most characters in the Sonic universe. I'll try and upload when I can, but real life gets in the way unfortunately as I have a summer class coming up and work. I have two other characters already written, but I need to edit and work out some kinks here and there. But this is just the beginning! Thank you for your constant support! If there's any canon character you'd like to see in a one-shot with my favorite gal, drop it in a review and I'll see what I can do. XO


	2. Infinite

_II: Black & White_

* * *

Maybe it was the sense of stillness in the atmosphere, or maybe it was the fact that they could finally take it easy after what felt like an eternity. Nothing felt better than success, yet they knew that this particular victory was not a safety net. Eggman was still out there somewhere plotting and scheming- most likely, but with this defeat he wasn't expected to return for a long while…at least that's what they hoped. Regardless of the win, there was still smoke in the air and rubble on the ground and the world wasn't going to pick up after itself.

A couple of weeks ago during the clean-up effort after the war, Sonic had run off to gain a sense of freedom and _his life_ back again and she couldn't blame him for that. He needed it. As for the others, they stuck around and worked together to help repair what had been broken around the world, until two days ago when she got an unexpected call on the radio:

" _Commander Rose! Please come to the infirmary at once! We found something you might want to see."_

Her eyes widened at the urgency in her soldier's voice and she nodded in return back at the others who had overheard. She ran her way over at once, passing everyone else in a hurry without an explanation. When she opened the door to the makeshift hospital, she was breathless and the gasps emitted from surrounding passersby were quiet, but very clear. Someone here was either very popular or very unwanted. However, when she pulled back the ragged taupe-colored curtain to see who was on the other side, she felt her stomach drop. It couldn't be. Not now.

There, laying on the gurney, was the creature that had almost single-handedly destroyed them. He was covered in scrapes, blood, and bruises and his infamous mask was cracked badly in four different places. No one dared attempted to take it off of him, and instead stood as far back as possible whispering to each other about his presence. Amy grit her teeth in irritation and marched closer to him pointing at his battered body while facing her peers.

"Who would be responsible for this? Why would you bring him _here_?"

She was angry- no she was _furious_ that someone in their refuge had allowed in the very creature that had almost killed Sonic and countless of others. She didn't know if that was something she could ever forgive, but it was definitely something she could prevent from ever staying stuck in her mind again. She thought her nightmares were over, but with his sudden reappearance it felt like everything came rushing back all at once. The sleepless nights, the illusions, the anxiety; all of it.

A familiar voice spoke up that she wished hadn't, "I did."

From the crowd, stepped out none other than Sonic the Hedgehog and Amy's eyes softened. She cursed to herself knowing if anyone were to bring Infinite here, it would be the blue blur himself.

"I found him underneath a pile of rubble on my way out, Amy. I couldn't just leave him there. If anyone can knock some sense into him, it's you." He looked at her with apologetic eyes, yet at the same time he was stern in letting her know he had to stand his ground behind this decision. He wasn't sorry for potentially saving a life. It's what heroes did. "I'll be right here in case anything goes wrong, which it won't. He won't lay a finger on you. I'm asking you because I know he won't want to talk to me or Silver, and you can _forget_ about Shadow."

She was speechless for a moment before she visibly relaxed and offered him a small smile. The girl realized that he asked her to do this task because he knew that she was capable of it. "Of course, I understand. But hmm, I don't know why you're so confident that he'll want to talk to me, but I can at least try my best?"

Sonic grabbed her by the chin and smirked, "Who wouldn't want to talk to you? You could probably get him to say anything. I believe in ya, captain." He winked at her while letting go and walking away, leaving her flustered and blushing madly. This was _definitely_ not the time for his games. Stupid hog.

She shook off the blue hedgehog's charm while carefully removing Infinite's mask and muttered a quiet gasp at what she discovered. A jackal, probably not much older than her and Sonic, but a Mobian nonetheless. He winced as he began to open his eyes and once he came to, he jerked against his restraints. His wounds were still fresh and he still had various rocks and twigs in his fur. The amount of injuries he probably had that she couldn't physically see could have been numerous, and Amy twisted her mouth at the thought of it.

"What the? Where am I?! Release me! Gah!" He cried out in pain as he sank back down into his bed. He looked defeated. Why was he resisting so hard? What was there to resist against? It was over, he lost. Amy stared at him with her brow furrowed trying to find the sympathy she needed to talk with him. Sonic stood at the edge of the doorway, one foot against the ledge with his arms crossed, and watched them closely. He gave her a nod of encouragement and she sighed shakily.

"Infinite." She started, looking intently at him. He had heterochromia of the eye. One blue and one yellow, but they weren't menacing. No, instead they looked scared. Without the mask, he seemed hardly like a threat. She realized that he was one of them, maybe a bad seed, but a Mobian, regardless of the path he decided to follow. Everyone deserved a second chance to prove themselves. She just wondered if that's what he wanted, or if that's just what **she** was hoping he would want.

He played off his discomfort and sneered at her while pointing his nose in the other direction, eyeing Sonic in the corner. "Ah, come to gloat I see. Why don't you just kill me? Finish me off, so I don't have to listen to your pathetic comrades try and convince me to join their efforts. I'm not interested." Sonic snickered at the comment and rubbed his nose in response.

"Aw come on dark and ugly, is that what you say to someone who saved your-"

"He's not here for you. I am." Amy's voice cut in coldly, and the two males turned to look at her.

Infinite looked at her like she was the most disgusting thing in the world. He could snap her in half if his Phantom Ruby hadn't been destroyed, and this made her nervous. She couldn't give into her fear though, and she shook it off. She closed her eyes and took a gulp while clenching a fist. She couldn't get careless. Not now, and definitely not ever again.

The girl exhaled heavily while slowly sliding into the seat next to his bed, and took a minute to think about what she wanted to say. She didn't know _what_ to say. She was stuck between a rock and a hard place because half of her wanted to believe that he deserved a chance to redeem himself and begin anew, while the other half of her wanted him to rot and never worry about him again. He had done a number on them, and she wasn't quite sure if she was ready to let it go.

"Look Infinite, I'm sorry this happened to you and I'm sorry that you're angry. I want to understand and believe me, I want you to be free just as much as you do. I don't believe you're evil, but I don't forgive you. At least not yet anyway. You've hurt a lot of people and you don't underst-"

Infinite scoffed as he interrupted her, "Free me? I have no interest in your forgiveness and I didn't ask for your help, insolent girl. I'm better off alone. The Jackal Squad, MY friends are gone, so I don't see the point in building friendships anymore. The ones I trusted were taken from me by a member of your repulsive group."

"Eggman corrupted you! I don't believe you were bent on destroying the world until _he_ put those ideas in your head. You and your group unfortunately paid the price for his negligence, and I am so sorry for that. I really am, but it doesn't have to be this way Infinite. We can help you-"

" _MY FRIENDS ARE DEAD_! Nothing you say or do will change that and I do not have the kindness in what should be my heart to care about your therapy tactics. You don't know anything about me, nor will I allow you to ever find out." He snarled showing his canines, as he clawed the sheets and lunged at her, only to be held back by his restraints.

Amy jumped at his sudden outburst placing hand on her heart for a second, then studied him carefully. His attention to her face ended as quickly as it came and he focused his gaze on the billboard next to his bed. It was a Resistance ad calling for help from volunteers all over the continent. She stared at it too, and realized that innocent beings saw that poster and came on to fight this seemingly unbeatable battle, and _didn't_ make it to the end. However, she looked at his face while he stared at that poster and he looked hurt. A physical look of regret is what she read from his expression. Amy then could understand that he lost something too. Something that meant so much to him. It didn't excuse his actions, not by a long shot and maybe not ever. But if she could help in the slightest way, she would feel that she did her job right and she would feel that much better about the war. She could offer him a smidge of sympathy, his soul was broken. The Resistance would be the one to mend it.

The rosy hedgehog exchanged a look with her opposite, still hanging against the wall, and he gave her a gentle thumbs up.

"Infinite…if I'm being completely honest, you don't deserve our forgiveness and you should have been left exactly where you were found, but we're all starting over and that includes with you too. So regardless of what you say, we're going to help you." She gripped the fabric of her dress. "You took so many things away from us…you had us on the verge of giving up. But you know what? We're here now, stronger than ever, _choosing_ to forgive you. The leader in me says to give everyone a second chance, and my heart says to let everyone in, even the ones who do us the worst. So here I am, letting you in and hoping I'm not making a mistake."

The jackal watched this pink girl go from fearful to fearless in a matter of seconds. He was impressed by her bluntness, and saw that she had guts to sit in front of him and speak like she knew him. He looked over to Sonic and noticed him returning the eye contact, but the blue hedgehog didn't retort with his usual cocky smirk or snarky comment. He just stared back, and suddenly the bed-ridden jackal realized there was a reason the hero entrusted this girl to converse with him instead of anyone else. She was the most level-headed of all of them in this place they called a sanctuary. He knew that without a doubt, if anyone else came to talk, it wouldn't have been a _talk_ _ **.**_ He most likely would have ended up dead- like how he was left when he was defeated.

In that moment he let down his defense understanding what exactly the female was inferring when she gave him her last speech, and offered the speed demon a quaint nod. An apology in the lightest form. A surrender.

Amy watched their small encounter and couldn't help but smile lightly as she stood up. "As for now…I feel like I've inconvenienced you enough for one day. Cream is making something to eat, so she'll be around shortly to drop that off. Maybe we can talk tomorrow, and I don't know…start from the beginning or something. Easy stuff."

He returned his sight to the young girl and didn't react. She offered her hand out to shake, a symbol of a truce. A retraction of any prior complications they had before this. Infinite stared at her gloved bangled hand waiting for some sort of contact and he felt conflicted. Give in or give up? But what if giving in meant starting a brand new life, a fresh start, and a clean slate? It didn't seem so bad in retrospect, but given that his entire argument and everything he fought for revolved around the idea that he wasn't weak didn't sit well with that option. Reduced to some hero? He was better than that. He wasn't good, nor was he bad, he was just yet to be determined.

He pushed her hand away with a single finger and responded keenly, "It'll take more than a speech to change me…but I can respect your efforts."

Amy's eyes widened and she was stunned at the fact that she received _something_ back from him. She couldn't let her guard down yet, and quickly gained back control of her emotions and gave him a tenacious look.

"If it's more effort you're looking for, I'll be sure to deliver. I'm not giving up on you that easily!" And with that she walked away towards Sonic, now waiting for her in the middle of the room with a halfhearted smile. She returned the sentiment as he threw an arm around her shoulder and the two made their way out of the clinic together.

Infinite watched them leave with their backs turned to him and while closing his two toned eyes, he felt a small smile slowly creep on to his features.

Perhaps change wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

 **A/N:** Let me know what you think! I based some of the information in this around the Infinite prequel comic from IDW before the game came out! Also thank you to **SpeedsMyGame** & **Linz2** for their reviews! It helps a lot! The next _color_ I have planned to upload next might be one of my favorites I've written so far, I can't wait to show you guys! XO, until next time.


	3. Blaze

_III: Lavender_

* * *

The café housed in the middle of the city was a pleasant escape among the hustle and bustle of traffic from vehicles and mobians alike. Christmas was on its way and the holiday cheer was evident by the flashing decorations on street shops. The quiet chimes of the door sang gracefully as new people entered and exited, and the cold air naturally flowed in and out. In front of her on the table was a hot chocolate sweetly decorated with foam in the shape of a Chao, and across from her stood a steaming cup of matcha green tea. Complete opposites.

"I hope you don't mind Silver's absence, he offered I join you instead. I was wary, considering that the two of you had plans so I didn't want you to be disappointed in my arrival instead of his. He sends his apologies for being called to duty unexpectedly."

"Nonsense Blaze! You're my friend too! I'm actually _thrilled_ that he asked you to come join me. We hang out here at this café every Tuesday anyway, so it's about time we shook things up!" Amy offered a warm smile to the cat across from her and Blaze returned it. "Besides since he's not here, it gives us a chance to finally have girl talk!"

The lavender princess nearly choked on the tea she had been sipping on and Amy chuckled quietly to herself. The hedgehog gazed out the window and rested her head against her hand, contently watching the tiniest snow flurries begin to drop down on the pavement and people.

"Blaze, have you ever seen snow before?" She asked curiously, her eyes never leaving the view while bringing the mug to her lips.

"No…" She pondered on it for a bit, almost in disbelief that she hadn't. "But there's an island north of us called Blizzard Peaks that's home to the Vikings, ice and snow are in their domain. I've been there once, but I don't recall actually _experiencing_ the snow. It was just cold the day we went, and there was ice but I didn't see much white. It was more along the lines of just business." Her golden eyes followed Amy's green ones to the sky and they sparkled with interest.

The weather kicked it up a notch, so the snow started to fall down harder and it was beautiful…like nothing she had ever seen before. She remembered hearing stories about winter, but never believed she would get a chance to see it in person. It was never a daily occurrence where she was from and she stared out the window in awe. The white flakes looked like crystallized cotton and each one dropped down lightly like a feather. The city slowly looked like it was being wrapped up in powdered sugar, and she couldn't help but be mesmerized by it all.

Amy watched the purple cat's reaction from the corner of her eye and smirked. She sat back in her seat and took another sip of her hot chocolate. "Do you want to touch it?"

Blaze was taken out of her trance and blinked at the girl across from her. "What?"

Amy slipped on her jacket, allowing the other girl a couple of seconds to do the same, then pulled her feline friend to her feet. "This is a special moment, Blaze! You have to touch it!"

She didn't realize that when Amy said something, she meant _right then and there_ and that's exactly how she got dragged across the city towards a nearby park. The cold flurries dissolved on top of her head and she was confused when she felt her ears twitch with each drop. Splotches of white covered the green trees and bushes and it looked like a wonderland. They reached a small playground starting to gather with snow and the rosy girl finally decided to stop them. She led them to a swing set, and brushed off any excess snow then motioned for the cat to sit down. Amy then rolled up a snowball in her gloved hand and offered it to the cat, while sitting on the swing next to her.

"Go on, grab it! It's just a little chilly." The hedgehog swung her legs excitedly, but remained patient with Blaze as she watched every movement intently.

The said cat was eye-balling the lump of sparkling powder like it was bomb set to explode at any minute. She looked around, then cautiously reached out her hand to grab it from Amy's. She tried to break a piece off with a pinch and blinked as it disintegrated out of her gloved grip. She exchanged a dumbfounded look with the pink hedgehog and the latter broke out into a hearty laugh.

"How do I…? What was that?" For a princess with fire powers and the ability to travel dimensions, Blaze was genuinely clueless.

Amy wiped a tear from her eye and let out the rest of her giggles before she responded. "Oh Blaze, if you pinch it like that you won't feel anything. Here- cup your hands together and I'll dump it right there." She showed her what to do and the feline copied her movements warily. She watched with curiosity as Amy gathered more snow together from the ground and formed it into what assumed to be a circle. Well she tried, at least.

"Okay ready?" She asked and Blaze nodded. The pink heroine dropped the lopsided ball into the cat's hands and her eyes widened. It was almost weightless.

Amy grinned watching the older girl react to snow for the first time. When she first met Blaze, she had been the world's biggest brat. She accused the princess of trying to steal Sonic's heart, when in reality; the guardian of the Sol emeralds could care less about boys. She inwardly cringed at her past immaturity and smiled at how far their friendship had come. They weren't the best of friends and their lives were separate unless a mission brought her into town, but she was still someone Amy could rely on and that itself was appreciated. They were in this for the long haul.

The hedgehog was about to mention her annual Christmas party to the purple girl to see if she could make it this year, when she noticed that Blaze was gone. She scratched the back of her head, then suddenly felt herself flying backwards off of her swing and onto the floor.

" _Ooof_ , what was that?" Amy laid on the snow covered grass, confused on how she got there, until she sat up and felt a familiar cold powder-like texture on her face and locked her jade eyes with a pair of surprised golden ones. Blaze. The cat's eyes widened- this time almost with fear, as she hid a laugh behind her hand.

"Amy, goodness I didn't mean to hi-"

"That's it kitty cat! You're on!"

Thus begun a snowball fight, and the first real bonding together for the two as friends. Not the kind that involved a fight with something metal, egg-shaped, or otherworldly; but the start to a beautiful friendship.

Sorry Silver, now Tuesdays were for the girls.

* * *

 **A/N:** Okay first off, hello again! I've been so excited to upload this one. I'm kind of leaning more towards slices of life because I love seeing characters just _interact_ with other characters. Please take Blaze's introduction to snow with a grain of salt, I know she has a whole level dedicated to it in Sonic Rush Adventure (hence the mention of it), but I just wanted a sweet moment between two friends. I'm thinking about maybe posting a poll to see which character I should upload next or just keep it a surprise? Other than that, THANK YOU to my reviewers and readers! I am so happy you're liking this so far. Special thank you's to: **SpeedsMyGame** , **G-TMZ** , **Zoggerific** , **Linz2** , and **IT'S NO USE I'M OUTTA USE**! Your reviews help so much! Until next time, XO!


	4. Cream

_IV: Beige_

* * *

"Do you ever think about the stars, Amy?"

The pink hedgehog looked at her innocent rabbit friend and smiled. She was so pure. Her big brown eyes glittered in the moonlight, and she was almost envious that this tiny girl could so easily drop the hardest of situations whenever she felt like it and could instead focus her energy on something so peaceful. Something like the indigo night sky that wrapped around them, generously sprinkled with stars standing above them gracefully. It had been a long day fighting robots, and the hedgehog was grateful for a moment of peace. Vanilla was gone for the weekend, so naturally the two were attached at the hip.

Amy joined the sweet girl and her lovable blue chao on the swinging bench outside of her porch and added in, "Sometimes sure…but they're all so different. I wouldn't even know where to begin! But you already knew that, didn't you smarty pants?" She chuckled a bit as she tickled Cream around her cheeks and poked her on her sides where she let out a loud giggle.

"B-but how are stars any different if they all look the same from here?" Even catching her breath, the little one's voice was laced with sugar. She couldn't help but ask all these questions, the world was just an interesting place. The rabbit also figured that she couldn't bring up her curiosities during battle or else maybe the others would think she was too immature to join them. But Amy knew she could do it, her best friend always believed in her.

The rosy girl blinked a moment before she could come up with a suitable answer that would satisfy her curious friend.

"Well…it's kind of the same as all of us, right? We're all different, but we have _some_ things in common. Most of us know how to sleep, we know how to breathe, but most importantly we all know how to love. They all seem the same from here because in order to see what makes them so special, we have to truly look closer and actually get to know them. Just like us. It's almost crazy how that works, huh?"

Cream swung her legs back and forth and absorbed what her sister figure was telling her. "So…everyone is born knowing how to love? Even the mean people?"

Amy let out a small chuckle at her youthful view of the world. Everything was so simple in her mind, yet she was still so intelligent. The pink girl was no expert on this subject by any means, but with the younger rabbit's eyes staring into her own, there was no way she couldn't at least _attempt_ to offer her the best answer her brain could come up with.

"Yes Cream, even the meanest of people know how to love. But sometimes things happen we can't always understand. People lose their way, and that's when we find out that maybe they're actually not so bad after all. They just have hurt feelings and need a little bit of help remedying their heart, that's all."

The bunny paused and nodded in understanding. She looked back out at the twinkling sky and her ears lightly twitched. It was a beautiful night. There was a breeze in the air and the grass around them danced in rhythm with each gust that passed through. Tiny fireflies blinked in and out of view, and shining up high within the clouds was a full moon. The two friends sat in a partial silence admiring each other's company while listening to the background noises nature offered.

Cream turned her head to watch her older sister figure gaze out beyond the stars and wondered what she was thinking about. She pondered on if whether or not Amy was thinking about a certain blue hero, or the events from earlier that day. She got goosebumps and lowered her head thinking about it. Today's fight had been rough, and if it weren't for the girl that was sitting next to her, things might not have turned out as well as they did. The hedgehog pulled a risky move to save her life, and although Cream was endlessly grateful, Sonic was not pleased in her choice of actions and she noticed them having an adult conversation on the way back to Tails' workshop.

Before she could even stop herself, she felt her mouth moving before her brain had a chance to think about it. "Is Mr. Sonic mad at you for saving me?" She asked, her eyes welling up with tears.

Amy fell out of her trance with the sky and turned to the rabbit. She wiped a tear making its way down the little rabbit's cheek and smiled softly at her.

"No, never. He was just worried, that's all. If he could've been the one to jump on that badnik, he would have. But sometimes a strong hero like Sonic needs help…and I really couldn't let this one wait. Even if he was mad at me…it would be worth it because you're _okay_."

Cream responded with a sniffle and watery smile and marveled at the fact that the girl sitting next to her was her best friend. In her eyes, the girly hedgehog was the kindest person in the whole wide world. The strongest too. She admired the girl's pink quills blowing in the slight wind and felt at ease at how things could be so peaceful. The younger rabbit scooted closer to her while tapping on her arm to get her attention once more.

"Amy?

"Hmm?"

"I love you…and I just wanted you to know that. Also, I wanted to thank you for being my best friend. Cheese and I are so grateful that you're in our lives! We really don't know what we would do without you." The beige tinted girl put her small hand on Amy's and Cheese joined in, adding his tiny nub to the top of the pile.

The young hedgehog looked down at their cluster of hands then back at her grinning best friend and pulled her into a tight hug. She kissed the top of her head, on her favorite spot between her two floppy ears, and also gave Cheese an Eskimo kiss because she couldn't dare leave him out.

"I love you too. I'm always going to be here to protect you, no matter what. You promise to stick by my side right? For always and forever?" She asked, holding up a pinky.

Cream perked up and gave Amy the spunkiest look she could come up with while linking her pinky, connecting the two. "I promise! For always and forever we'll be Team Jubilee!"

They shared a smile before giggling at their old nickname. Amy then hopped off the swing and reached out for the rabbit to grab her hand.

"Well all that stargazing sure gave me an appetite, and that cheesecake we made yesterday isn't going to eat itself!"

"As long as we make some strawberry tea to pair!"

"It's like you're a mind reader or something."

Hand in hand, the two walked back inside the rosy girl's comfy home with sweet thoughts to accompany their sweet treat.

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you like this one, I really love seeing these two as big sister/little sister. Thank you for reading, thank you for favoriting, thank you for following, thank you for reviewing, and thank you for being you. I'll update as soon as I can. XO~ also special thank you's to: **Linz2** and **Rowan Jacobs**


	5. Knuckles

_V: Red_

* * *

"You need to get up. Please Knuckles, please get up. We have to move _now_."

Explosions roared across the barren city and two figures were caught in the crossfire. A pink hedgehog accompanied a red echidna, the latter sprawled on the concrete with an injury to his side. She was frantic as she heard loud metallic thumps vibrate on the street, signaling that their enemy was getting closer. Knuckles groaned in pain as he attempted to sit up, holding his side that was tinted a deeper shade of crimson than the hue of his fur. Amy, in a panic, ripped off a piece of her already ruined dress, using it to cover his wound for the time being and lifted his arm over her shoulders.

She took a deep breath trying to think of the best way to continue on. "I promise we'll take care of that, but we need to find somewhere secure _right now_. Stay with me, Knux. Just keep up as best as you can."

Her petite frame hurriedly carried the two of them the best she could with the minimal energy she had left. He was pure muscle which meant he was heavy, and her body felt weak. Her throat burned and her legs felt like they were on the verge of collapsing with how fast she was trying to run, but she couldn't take a break. Not when their lives were on the line. Until she couldn't hear the sounds of robots and bombs behind her was when she finally felt safe enough to stop, and she did carefully while scanning her surroundings before letting down her guard. They found themselves in front of an abandoned apartment building when the air around them fell silent, and with sheer willpower the pink hedgehog dragged them up to the third floor. She found a vacant room and deemed it suitable to lay low in for a while after her paranoia subsided.

"How you feeling big guy?" She asked, while rummaging through her backpack for medical supplies. She took out gauze, antiseptic, and the tools for stitches hoping she wouldn't need to use them. She tossed him the water canteen, which he graciously caught giving her a light nod of thanks.

After taking a long gulp, Knuckles, sitting against a counter, offered her a weakened thumbs up. She frowned, taking notice of his pale appearance, and walked over to sit next to him. Investigating his wound further, she sucked a breath in through her teeth with the realization that he would _indeed_ need stitches. He stared off in the other direction blankly, his mind preoccupied with the events that just occurred.

"If only I was just more careful…ugh I'm sorry. I didn't think everything would go haywire. I thought it was all going according to plan, but then it just… _didn't_." His voice was monotone and gave off the hint of feeling defeated. Amy stayed hushed, but looked at him solemnly while putting the disinfectant on a cloth and holding it to his gash. He cringed a bit and she laughed dryly.

"Knuckles, this isn't your fault. We're in a war, not some kind of choreographed battle. Things go wrong all the time, I mean…that seems to be a pattern here anyways, right?" She took off the cloth and he visibly relaxed, but then noticed the needle and thread she held in her hands a swallowed a gulp. He closed his eyes and cursed to himself.

She shook her head in disbelief while sharing a small chuckle. "Honestly, here I was thinking you probably eat chaos for breakfast or something and you're scared of a little needle? You never cease to surprise me."

He rolled his eyes ignoring her joke, immediately going back to all seriousness. "I mean we could have waited until sundown, or we could have went out with more troops? I could have come up with a plan a million times better with less casualties, and I blew it. Like always."

She blew a pink quill out of her face and green eyes met violet as an attempt to warn him that she was going to begin the process. He nodded in response, and as soon as the needle was inserted, he clenched a fist and grimaced. She was careful not to cause him anymore pain than what was needed, and as she began sewing; he released the tension he was carrying and relaxed into the pattern.

"That's the thing though, Knuckles. We just don't have time to wait anymore." She didn't look up at him, and instead focused solely on patching him up. He turned his attention to her and stared.

Having the girl next in line with him to command their Resistance was, at the beginning, a very hard pill for him to swallow. She was boy-crazy, irresponsible, and annoying; so he found it almost like a joke when she volunteered to step up. But three months later down the line, where they were at now, he continued to eat his words. Amy Rose had grown tremendously since the first time he had met her and continued to prove him wrong every single day.

"I know Amy, but I keep getting people _killed_. They won't see me as a leader if they can't trust me to keep them safe. I keep leading them down a road filled with failures, and sooner or later they're going to realize it's just not worth it anymore. I don't know what I'll do next…Chaos forbid, if it's any more of you." He paused thinking of a certain blue hedgehog, his old friend, who everyone believed was dead. Everyone except for the girl sitting next to him. He watched her freeze and could tell the azure hero crossed her mind for a split second before she shook it off quickly, going back to work on his injury.

It was quiet for a few more moments until she stopped and he was able to finally look down at his carefully dressed wound. She had finished swiftly and quietly, and he couldn't help but be impressed. The echidna struggled to sit up straight and she put a hand up while shaking her head, stopping him in his tracks. She sighed tiredly, grabbing each tool carefully and began to clean the blood off of them.

"Knuckles, why do you think you're the lead commander of this Resistance? And before you answer that, _no_ your name was not picked from a hat. Answer me seriously." She looked at him sternly and for once, he didn't know what to say. She gave him a half smirk and looked back down at what was already preoccupied in her hands.

"The people _chose you_ , Knux. They see your passion, they see how strong you are, and they know that you are capable of opening up so many possibilities for them- for all of us. They look to you for a better tomorrow. It's okay to ask for help, that's why me and Silver are always around for whatever you need. But please don't ever doubt yourself, because we sure don't."

He let her words sink in slowly, and when they did he instantly felt light. He wasn't an idiot like so many of their enemies thought he was. Mistakes were inevitable, but it was okay as long as he could find a way to fix them. They could win this war, he felt it deep in his bones and all the way down to his soul. All it took was a little motivation. No, Amy was no longer a love-sick crazy girl, but rather a determined and valuable young woman. Not to mention, a great friend. He smirked at her while putting a mitt on her shoulder and she looked up at him.

"Thanks Amy. I needed that."

She smiled back at him and when he tried to get up for the second time, her eyes widened trying to pull him back down. He let out a raspy laugh and she glared at him. "What's so funny?!"

"We don't have time to wait, remember?"

She rolled her eyes in response and gave in, helping the stubborn echidna up to his feet. He was determined to make things right. He wouldn't give up until this war was won and well…she really couldn't argue with that so all she could do was help. And hope for the best.

* * *

 **A/N** **:** Tried to go a little rougher, but still one of my favorite friendships to explore. As you can tell, I am Forces trash. I really find the story concept so fun to play with and since they didn't give us much storyline to work with, I can delve into it...right? Anyways, seriously thank you so much for reading my silly little one shots. I hope you love them as much as I do! And as always, thank you for reviewing. It means the world! Special thanks to: **Linz2** , **Infinite's Ruby** , **G-TMZ** , **IT'S NO USE I'M OUTTA USE**! As always, until next time! XO


	6. Rouge

_VI: White_

* * *

"Again."

"I can't."

"Try it again, Amy. You won't get better if you don't try."

Rouge's sky blue eyes bore into the pink hedgehog's jade green ones and repositioned herself into a defensive stance. Her opponent sighed aloud as she swung her hammer over her shoulders and stood bent at the knees waiting for an opportunity to strike.

"Remember to look for an opening. _Think strategically_ , don't just swing around hoping you'll hit something eventually." The bat warned, nodding in her direction and Amy's mood went from defeated to excited in the span of twenty seconds. She was ready to knock this bat off her feet, even if it was just for pretend…she had to get better- no, she _needed_ to get better. It was the only way she was going to guarantee the respect she deserved on this team.

She smiled widely. "Don't go too easy on me!"

The bat smirked at Amy's sudden resurgence of confidence and took that as a sign to continue their training.

"Oh honey, you know that was never part of the plan."

Within seconds the two females were engaged in heated combat. Rouge kept her word and didn't pull any punches, and Amy aimed with nothing but determination in her eyes. Arms and legs went flying back and forth, until Rouge keenly spotted an opening. The white bat slid towards the hedgehog's infamous red and white striped boots and tripped the girl, then flipped herself over to try and land a punch that would end it all. Although the spy was quick, the hammer-wielder was quicker, and with a roll to the side; she narrowly avoided the attack.

Amy pushed herself up off the ground, wiping sweat off of her forehead with the back of one hand and twirled her hammer with the opposite. She huffed, then closed her eyes with a small smirk.

"That was good. But now let's play dirty, just like our favorite egg-shaped scientist." Rouge coolly responded, pulling out two hand guns from the holsters on her pants. "Remember what I taught you. Duck, roll, slide, and zig-zag. Do _not_ give your enemy the opportunity to get you, make it hard for them."

Amy gulped, but quickly shook it off as she gripped the handle of her hammer tighter than before. She swung it back around and nodded to the older girl across from her as she stepped a couple feet away. Rouge fired right away as the pink hedgehog jumped in confusion at first, then quickly came to her senses. _Duck_. She felt a bullet graze the top of her quills while she crouched down and made a sour face to the bat who merely winked at her in return.

"Are you crazy?! You didn't say they were real, Rouge!" She cried wildly, flailing her arm around and moving away from her spot.

The batty spy laughed while blowing smoke from one of the guns, "Do you think someone who wants to kill you is going to use fake weapons? Ha, please. Real is all you'll ever get from me, honey."

She focused her attention on Amy's running form and pointed both weapons in the same direction. The pink hedgehog heard both clicks of the guns and tucked herself down towards the ground. _Roll_. She watched as the bullets lodged themselves into the bark of the tree directly in front of her, then turned back around to make eye contact with Rouge who chuckled.

"Sometimes your enemy will have tricks up their sleeve or a hidden power, like most of the ones we've faced before. You just have to be prepared for anything." She said sneakily while flying up into the sky. The older girl threw down tiny heart-shaped grenades and gave enough time for the pink hedgehog to realize what was going on, then activated them to go off on her wristwatch.

The first thing Amy noticed was that was that they all landed horizontally from where Rouge had stood before- all the way to the very tips of her red boots. She took off in a sprint as soon as the farthest one exploded, but realized they were gathering more power every time they got nearer. It was a domino effect. The threat continued to get closer to the point where the pink girl could feel the heat on her back and that was the point that she realized speed wasn't going to be her ally for this particular situation. Thinking quickly, she pulled out her trusty hammer and slammed it down on the ground, which turned her over and caused her to slide on her heels in the opposite direction- away from the grenades and away from harm. _Slide_.

Rouge landed softly on the ground and watched the girl catch a breath and lean against her hammer. She had improved greatly, and truth be told she really didn't need any more of this extra training. She was already a great fighter as it was, but the bat knew why she was really doing all of this, the hedgehog wanted to prove a point; and boy did she hope the girl succeeded. But to who was she proving it to? Herself…or her other teammates? Regardless of who or what it was for, the spy truly believed Amy was capable of anything she set her mind to. That being one of the many reasons why she was just glad they were friends rather than enemies, despite the rough start they began with.

Amy readied herself watching the bat circle around her carefully. "I know you have one more trick up your sleeve, so I'm ready whenever you are."

The black winged beauty stopped in front of her and smirked. "You're a smart girl, pinky. You're right. The trick is _me_."

Before she knew it, Rouge was charging at her and the pink hedgehog backed up, sidestepping to the left. The bat was caught off guard and went in for a grab, to which Amy responded with another sidestep in the opposite direction. _Zig-zag_. The heroine smiled to herself finding the way she could end this and decided to change up the pattern. She allowed herself to fall gently on her back anticipating her opponent's next attack. Rouge, thinking she was being slick, tried to jump on her flying-squirrel style which actually proved to be her biggest mistake. Amy threw her feet up and kicked the older girl off of her, sending her flying across the grassy field.

Dusting the dirt off of her pants, Rouge let out a soft cough and her eyes followed the rosy rascal jogging her way over.

"Oh my goodness, Rouge! Are you okay? I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to kick you that hard!" The younger girl apologized while scanning over her friend's form.

The trainer laughed in response, "You did exactly what I would've wanted you to do. You did great, honey. I'm proud of you."

Amy's eyes glittered with satisfaction and she moved to her hand to the spy's shoulder. "I really couldn't have done it without all your help. Thank you for actually giving me the time of day." She shared a sheepish smile while swaying back and forth in her spot.

The ivory bat waved it off. "Something tells me you've had it in you this whole time, you just needed a little push. That's all. Just glad I could deliver. Until next time, my dear. See ya." She finished with a wink and sauntered off towards the city in the distance.

Amy stood alone for a minute, reflecting on their fight, and felt grateful. Beating Rouge in battle? Even if it was a practice one…it was still real and she _did it_. She let herself burst into a victory dance and grinned like a school girl. There goes another check mark on the bucket list, and an accomplishment rewarding of a soft-serve ice cream cone.

* * *

 **A/N:** School has been kicking my butt, and I know it's been a little longer than usual but this is just an idea I wanted to get out for a while. I hope you enjoy. I'll try to update the next chapter with something a little bit sweeter. Thank you for reading and reviewing! Special thanks to **Linz2** , **Infinite's Ruby** , and **IT'S NO USE I'M OUTTA USE**! See you real soon. XO


	7. Silver

_VII: Silver_

* * *

"We are _not_ using telekinesis on my garden, Silver. I don't even understand how we would even do- never mind. My point still stands, but I promise it's super easy. You'll pick it up like no big deal!"

Spring approached Mobius and it was evidently beautiful all around. Cherry Blossom trees lined the pathways around town, and flowers from all kinds of different families were in bloom. The sun shined a bright light among the many who wanted to feel rays of warmth during their day-to-day activities, and according to a pair of two hedgehogs, it was the perfect day to work on a garden.

Silver the Hedgehog stood in bounds of the white picket fence that surrounded the front yard of Amy's perky cottage home holding a watering can and a hose. He pouted childishly after being told _it was no use_ to using his powers, but he was excited to be taught how to garden regardless.

Amy popped out of the house doting her normal red dress and boots, but switched her classic red headband for a straw hat instead, and regular white gloves were now replaced with a green garden-friendly prototype. She also wore an apron to keep her dress looking pristine, but made sure that it sported a front pocket to keep her supplies in close range. She offered Silver a pair of yellow gloves and a blue apron to which he docilely accepted.

"The first thing you're going to want to do is sprinkle some fertilizer over the soil so our flowers can grow nice and healthy!" The enthusiastic girl demonstrated what she meant to the clueless boy, then offered him a chance to try it on his own. She pulled the packets of seeds from out from her nifty pocket and read them aloud to the hedgehog. "So here's what we got: tulips, daffodils, and lilacs. Oooh Silver this will be so fun!"

He watched carefully as Amy created tiny holes for the seeds to go into and he copied her movements with ease. Back home in the future, fresh soil and sunshine-filled days were nonexistent. All he ever really saw was fire, destruction, and tragedy…usually in that order too. So learning how to garden with the pink hedgehog was _literally_ a breath of fresh air that he held closely to his heart.

"Is there a reason you picked these specifically?" He asked, continuing to create holes alongside her.

She paused for a moment then smiled as she began to sprinkle the seeds into the holes. They fit perfectly like peas in a pod. "I guess not, I just love flowers! My last name is Rose after all. But it might have to do with the fact that, in my opinion, something about having nature grow by your own doing is such a beautiful miracle."

He nodded, then followed quickly behind every seed she planted by covering them up completely with dirt. This continued for the next couple moments and the two were content, lost in their own wonderland. The girl hummed to herself quietly, quite proud of the team they had become and Silver was lost in his own thoughts as well, captivated by feeling lucky to be learning something that he could potentially take back home. Could Crisis City bloom again? Maybe he could be the one to begin the rebuilding process…starting with the littlest of living things, but the most important like flowers and plants.

"Why is it that they need so much care?" He asked curiously, and she quietly laughed at his innocence while continuing her craft.

"Well they're alive. Plants need food, water, and care to survive just like any other living things." Amy responded gently while filling up the watering can. She handed it to him when she felt the weight grow heavier, indicating that it was full and then showed him how to sprinkle each patch of dirt.

"What about the ones that grow by themselves without our help? Like the trees and the grass and the random flowers in the valleys?" He began to water each patch in her flower bed, but kept his eyes locked on her movements.

Silver was mentally taking notes and planned to write down all the important steps he had learned inside his journal. The little blue tattered notebook that he kept here at his makeshift home in Mobius carried so many stories and secrets that he admired so much about this timeframe he had gotten stuck in. He was hoping to fill it completely before he found a way to return back to the future, and for this particular venture he figured that Amy had the most expertise in this department. There was no way he'd go and ask Knuckles for advice on flowers or how to grow them- or quite frankly _anything_ \- because he'd probably just turn it into a fight. And if he asked Shadow? Well that was just a bad idea all around.

She wiped her hands on her apron then took a swig of the ice cold lemonade she had brought out for them and opened her mouth to answer, until a familiar yellow and black striped bee flew by pausing while staring at the two in the middle of the garden. He shook with laughter while holding his little belly, clearly amused at the sight of his two friends.

"Silver why are you wearing _that_? Haha, I never took you for the gardening type, or should I say the GIRLY type!" Charmy snickered to himself loudly before getting sprayed in the face by a blast from the hose. Silver looked down at his attire unsure of why it would be questioned. He thought it was appropriate for the activity at hand. Was it not?

"HEY! What was that for, Amy?!" The bee buzzed angrily.

Amy, now with the hose in hand, closed her eyes and crossed her arms letting out a small 'hmph'.

"If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all Charmy! Last time I checked, _you_ were the one sneaking in this very garden last spring for these flowers. So I don't want to hear you give Silver any lip! Got it?"

Charmy blew a raspberry at her then flew away still soaking wet, and she offered a sheepish smile back at her gardening partner. Silver grinned back, then presented to her the empty watering can and freshly watered crops. The pink hedgehog clapped her hands giddily, pulling the stunned silver hedgehog into a quick hug.

"You did it! Now all we have to do is wait! It shouldn't be longer than a couple weeks or so. The sun's been pretty generous lately, so you can help me water the flowers every now and then. At least…that is if you plan on sticking around."

His golden eyes glazed over the patches of wet soil and he pictured what they would look like when bloomed. An array of colors would decorate Amy's front yard like fireworks on the Fourth of July, and part of that was because _he_ helped. The telekinetic male felt a sense of pride swell up within him, so with an excited grin he threw up a thumbs up and nodded back at her.

"Of course I will! That's what friends are for."

* * *

 **A/N:** Hi I hope the summer is treating you well! I promised something sweet, so here's one of my favorite friendships. The next one shot might be a little angsty? I'm trying to play with different genres as I go. So I hope you look forward to it! As always, thank you for reviewing and reading. Thank you so much to **Infinite's Ruby** , **Linz2** , and **IT'S NO USE I'M OUTTA USE**! XO everyone.


	8. Shadow

_VIII: Black_

* * *

Cryptic Castle was as obvious as its name. The maroon sky and black clouds that washed over anybody unlucky enough to be nearby, gave off an unsettling feeling. The outside of the estate was dark and uninviting, and he couldn't walk more than five steps without being greeted by a disgusting member of Black Doom's army. Shadow rolled his eyes, completely unimpressed by the minimal threat that were the weird looking aliens. He scoffed loudly turning around to leave until he spotted a familiar shade of pink in the distance swinging around what looked to be a hammer? A hammer, of course. He stopped to consider his options, he was really only here for a Chaos emerald and he could leave it at that, but of course his curiousity got the best of him wondering why the hell she would be here too.

"Amy?" He questioned, skating over to get a better look at what he was dealing with. The pink hedgehog swung her infamous Piko Piko hammer as if her life depended on it, until her eyes met Shadow's and she came to an abrupt halt.

"Oh Shadow, I'm so glad you're here!"

He threw a smirk in her direction as he blasted a series of Chaos spears at the creatures behind her, and she turned around in shock that she let herself get distracted.

"What are you doing here? What business do you even have in a place like this?" He raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, and the girl smiled nervously. She rubbed an arm and leaned against her hammer tiredly.

"Well…I was hanging out with Cream until Cheese got spooked by something and flew away. Naturally, she followed, and so did I until it led me here. I was about to head in to go get her, but I got ambushed by these creepy things and I kind of lost her."

Shadow faced-palmed, then looked at her blankly. "So the rabbit and her Chao are in there by themselves? With no assistance, surrounded by weird alien life forms who have no other agenda than to kill whatever they see?"

The female hedgehog's eyes widened in fear and she covered her mouth with a gloved hand. "Oh my goodness Shadow, we have to help her!"

" _We_? Last time I checked this was your problem. _I_ don't have to do anything." He closed his eyes and huffed, turning to walk away until he heard a sniff come from the pink menace next to him. Great. Waterworks.

His first mistake was making eye contact with a teary-eyed Amy.

"Shadow, she's just a little girl. She must be so scared and lonely, I'm going in regardless but I just figured two is better than one especially in a situation like this and-"

His second mistake was giving in for the sake of shutting her up.

"Fine."

Amy wiped away a tear falling mid-cheek and she gave the black and red hedgehog a double-take. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I said fine. I won't say it again, so take my answer as it is or kiss your assistance goodbye." He muttered, unamused by the situation he had gotten himself into.

The girl felt a small smile slowly make its way onto her features and she shook away the sad thoughts from before. He took the lead and opened up the large wooden door leading into the ominous palace. Fireballs flew past their heads in multiple directions and there were creatures around every crevice. The air around them was hot, yet Amy shivered in fear and she jogged to catch up with the male hedgehog.

"What are you doing over here anyways, Shadow?" she asked curiously, her hands clasped behind her back and her eyes glued on him as he stared ahead into the abyss.

"If you must know, _since it's clearly your business_ , there are things here that I need to take care of."

"Like what kind of things?"

His blood red eyes met hers and he couldn't contain the effort to _not_ roll them and in turn she flicked him on the arm- hard, causing him to turn his attention to the spot she had just touched.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"You don't have to be such a jerk, Shadow! I was only asking to make conversation."

He paused for a moment, ready to retort with a snarky comment until he heard something in the distance. They had gone far into the castle, but he wondered if they had gone nearly far enough to encounter the bunny. She was about to continue ranting until their eyes met and he sent her a warning look that quieted her within seconds. His ear twitched and he walked in front of her, trying to follow the sounds of whimpers amidst the crackles of fire and imminent destruction.

"Please help me!"

It was a child-like voice and it came from the rocks directly in front of them. The formation was only a couple steps away to dig through and recover her…but that seemed almost _too easy_. Something wasn't right. Shadow's eyes darted back and forth as the area around them silenced, but the warning signs in his head grew louder.

"Cream, we're coming! We're right here!" Amy shouted, as she began running toward the pile of rubble. She was quickly stopped as Shadow grabbed her roughly by the wrist and yanked her back.

"Ouch Shadow, what was that-"

In the spot of the step she had almost taken, a bubbling black acidic puddle appeared, and he could hear her emit a quiet gasp behind him. The hedgehog grit his teeth at the booby-trapped pathway they had been led to, and tried to devise a plan to get around it in a timely manner. He hated traps and he hated being tricked, so his patience here was now wearing thin. Shadow threw Chaos spears at the rocks where he had heard the high-pitched voice, and to prove his suspicions correct; there was no Cream.

"I'm tired of these games, Doom. Give me the rabbit and I'll come face you myself. Just like how you wanted it. Leave the child out of it." He spoke out loud to what seemed like just the empty air, and Amy looked at the back of his head uneasily.

"Shadow, you don't have to-"

"Quiet Amy."

"I can help-"

"I said _quiet Amy_. There are reasons behind all of my decisions and I wouldn't be fulfilling them if I did nothing at all. I have promises to uphold."

She nodded quietly then watched him step forward, a little further into the danger zone. They heard a deep laugh echo around them and she froze unsure of what to do. She was worried for Shadow, and worried for her best friend who was somewhere in this awful place. Although she knew that the Ultimate Lifeform in front of her could handle almost anything, she couldn't bear the thought of him risking his life for something _she_ asked him to do.

They turned their attention to the sound of destruction, and to their shock, down came the bricks of one of the walls that lined the castle. Behind the wall, shivered a small rabbit and Amy couldn't help herself as she ran past the dark hedgehog.

"Cream are you okay?!"

She knelt down and gathered the smaller girl and her chao into a tight hug.

"We're okay now, Miss Amy! Thank you so much!" The little one cried into the fabric of her red dress, and the pink hedgehog made eye contact with Shadow in hopes that he would understand her silent thank you. He did, much to her relief, and gave her a swift nod in return.

"I see you have a soft spot after all, Shadow the Hedgehog. Who knew?" The malevolent voice returned eerily, and the black and red colored figure grew angry at the invisible threat.

"Leave them out of it. We'll deal with this one on one. Amy, take Cream and get out of here."

The bubblegum girl looked at him in shock, almost in disbelief that he would ask her to do such a thing. "But Shadow-"

"Amy, go _now._ I won't ask you again."

She gulped and blinked a tear as she grabbed Cream's hand and pulled her away from the debris. She took one last glance at him before running off and her heart ached, silently praying it wouldn't be the last time she saw her friend. She shook off the bad thoughts and didn't dare look back as she let tears fall for leaving behind someone who, no matter how rough their start had begun, had always been- _for the most part_ \- kind and respectful to her. She was grateful for him.

The only thing she could do now was hope he would be okay, and pull through like the hero she always knew that he truly was.

* * *

 **A/N:** You guessed it- this is heavily inspired by Shadow the Hedgehog. I just changed a couple of things here and there, hope you don't mind. I'm pretty proud of this one. Sorry it's been a while, life has gotten a little rough and working on this is a nice escape. Thank you for the reviews, thank you for the support. I'll try and get in one (or two) more before I go on vacation in a week! Also thank you **Linz** **2**! See you next time guys XO!


	9. Sticks

_IX: Brown_

* * *

The heat that beamed down upon Bygone Island was almost unbearable. Summer time had finally arrived, and the sun was _beating_ the inhabitants of Hedgehog Village to a pulp. Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails had left for a Dreamboat Express reunion concert which left the girls in charge of watching over their home- and miserable, in what was _supposed_ to be the coolness of a certain badger's mud-covered burrow.

"Amy, I'm tellin' you. Those government agents put heat rays on top of the sun to melt us down so they can come and take over the village. These are our final hours."

Said hedgehog lay drenched in sweat with her head next to Sticks', almost too exhausted from the heat to come up with a response. Her best friend always seemed to come up with the craziest ideas, but today just wasn't the day to indulge in them.

"Please Sticks, can we please just go to the beach? We're swimming in our own perspiration at this point and I can't do this anymore."

"Salt water is made from the tears of all the fish in the ocean. I can't swim in their cries, Amy. Do you think I'm a psychopath?!"

The pink hedgehog turned her head to shoot the badger a half-lidded look and decided to bite her tongue instead of giving her an honest response. She then pulled herself up off the cool floor and shook her head, wiping off any excess dirt that clung to her dress.

" _Fine_ , you don't have to join me but there is no way I'm spending another hot minute laying on the ground. I am going to swim in that fresh cold water and I am going to enjoy it!"

She began to stride toward the exit of the home until she felt something heavy weighing down her leg to keep her from moving forward. She looked down and saw Sticks wrapped around her foot and gave her a look that pleaded the hedgehog not to take another step further. Big brown eyes looked into annoyed green ones, and Amy tapped her free foot signaling that she was giving the girl a minute to state her claim.

"Come on, Amy! We could play Fuzzy Puppy Buddies?!"

The pink female yawned. "My AC is out and don't even think I'm staying another minute here."

"Volleyball?"

"Too hot."

"We could hang inside the fridge at Meh Burger and scare away any hidden spies that might be planted inside the pickle jars."

There was a moment of stillness, so quiet that Sticks actually thought Amy was going to give in, until the badger was kicked off while her friend continued walking toward the door to confront the main source of her problems; the sun.

"No Sticks, I'm going to the beach whether you like it or not. You can come with me if you want to, but I'm not going to beg anymore. It's just _too hot_."

The pink-quilled heroine pushed open the door with an eye roll and a groan, and the brown-colored warrior followed her sluggishly. Their short walk to the sandy shore was nothing more but a couple of minutes, but each girl had a different thought running through their minds. Sticks thought about how she was going to avoid any tracking devices left behind by aliens, and Amy continued to daydream about how cool the salt water would feel when it finally kissed her skin.

Unfortunatley she was ripped out of her fantasy when she heard the cracked voice of Dave the Intern complaining nearby. "Closed? How do you close the beach, there's no doors in sight. Aww man, I called out of work for this. My mom is gonna kill me."

Amy's eyes widened in horror as she watched the pale blue teenager walk away and ran up to the sign that he had just been reading. She felt her breath hitch in her throat as she read it aloud:

 _"Bygone Beach closed due to oil spill from Eggman Lab. Sorry (but not really). Enjoy the heat, losers._

 _-Dr. Eggman, Orbot, and Cubot"_

"Is this a joke?!"

"Let's pound 'em into the ground! Whaddaya say?!"

The hedgehog sighed sadly and slumped to the ground. "No, we have to cross the ocean to get to his lab and Tails took the Tornado. There's no point."

Sticks watched her best friend lay on the sand, seeming defeated, unsure of what to do. She hissed at the people leaving the beach that would try to stop and stare and plopped down on the ground next to the melodramatic girl. She tried to think of a solution that wouldn't end their lives or get them kicked off the island, and the options were growing thinner and thinner. She had seen Amy through a range of emotions whether it was weird and lovey-dovey when Sonic was around, or angry when Eggman messed something up, but the worst was seeing Amy sad. She had to fix this…somehow.

"Look, I know you're real disappointed because all you wanted to do today was swim at the beach with the crying fish but I think I have a better idea."

Amy, nearly delusional and unmotivated, looked at the girl and waited for her to continue with a blank stare. Sticks blinked before getting her cue and tried to pull the hedgehog up with no luck.

"Okay, no funny business, but I figured we could try and go to the watering hole in the jungle. It shouldn't have any oil spills or cults nearby, so it might work. They might have piranhas and blood-sucking leeches, but at least you can get your swim on?" The wild girl smiled excitedly.

It was like a light switch had been turned on. Amy rose up with a burst of energy from where she had been previously laying and grinned cheekily. She squeezed the badger into a tight hug and jumped happily.

"The watering hole, I almost forgot! Sticks, you are a genius! What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Amy responded while grabbing the other's hand and the two raced off toward the green-leafed jungle to cool down on this hot summer's day.

* * *

 **A/N:** I know it's short but I tried to do a fun little friendship piece to leave you guys with something before I go. I'm off on vacation this week, so I'll be back to update sometime next week! I hope you like it, Sticks is very fun to write. Once again thank you so much for reading and for those who have read since the beginning thank you so very much. I uploaded a Sonamy one shot the other day that I'm pretty proud of called Tenderness, so if you can go ahead and check it out! I know exactly who I'm uploading after this chapter and I cannot wait. Huge thank you's to **Linz2** & **Infinite's Ruby**! See yall next time, XO!


	10. Sonic

_X: Blue_

* * *

"Do you remember the first time we met?"

They sat on a blanket next to Never Lake and basked in the comfort of the sun and each other's company. The grass that lay between them was brushed a bright shade of green among the canyons that surrounded them that seemed to reach the sky and protected their privacy in this perfect little piece of Mobius. Little Planet was out, but Amy was fully aware due to her tarot card readings and being well-versed in the planet's monthly schedule. It was the anniversary of their friendship, and she never went a year without celebrating it.

"Of course I remember. I saved your green shirt, orange skirt wearin' self from Metal. It changed my life…for better or for worse? I don't know." He rubbed his nose with a snicker and Amy shot him a death glare. "You know I just like to mess with ya, Ames."

She let out a small giggle as her eyes left his and focused on the water that glittered before them. "I know, I just can't believe we've come so far from this very spot. Life comes at us fast- well you _literally,_ but really…it does when you're having fun. We were just kids the last time we were here."

"Were ya scared when Metal came and snatched you up?" He asked curiously, leaning back on his arms yet still keeping his attention solely focused on her.

She smiled sweetly and returned the gaze, looking deeply into his emerald green eyes.

"Well no, not really. My cards told me that we were destined to meet each other on that particular day, so I wasn't scared at all. I knew you would be my hero that day."

His cheeks began to hint at a shade of pink as he broke away from their eye contact and felt his stomach doing flips. Oh no way. He was _not_ feeling this way right now. He had only seen Amy as a friend for all these years, it couldn't change now…could it? Sure, he saved her all the time and he cares for her well-being because they're friends not because he's in love with her, right? What kind of crazy, sick, almost accurate assumption is-

"You've been my soulmate since the beginning, Sonic."

His attention snapped back at her, but he didn't meet her eyes like he was hoping to. He snuck a glance at her admiring Little Planet with a small smile gracing her features.

"But I'm also respectful of your feelings, now more than ever- so consider this an apology for the way I was before. I've grown up, believe it or not. I know now how it feels to love the way freedom feels. The wind in your quills and an endless track at your feet, it's…paradise."

He smiled lightheartedly at the wise words leaving her mouth, and couldn't help but reminisce on the times from long ago to which she emphasized being sorry for. The hugs that quite literally took his breath away, the daily threat of a hammer to the head, and the constant question of marriage. Ah yes, the good ol' days. The truth was that he actually didn't mind it all too much. Yeah it could be annoying at times, but her intentions were never malicious. Amy had a heart that loved so big, she just needed some help knowing how to contain it at times.

"Ames, you've been filled to the brim with love since the first time I met ya. It's what drew me to- well I mean what drew me to you was the screaming and commotion you made while getting kidnapped, but _that's beside the point_. In all seriousness, I'm extremely lucky to know you. You're special."

This time, she was the one who whipped her head back and tried to study his expression. The handsome blue face that remained sweet and strong as he looked out beyond the sky was oblivious to her shock and didn't give her the slightest clue as to what he was thinking. Her heart nearly beat out of her chest and there was heat in her cheeks she couldn't contain, but she had to play it cool.

Sonic thought she was special? The giddy smile that had painted itself across her lips remained faithfully in place, and when he finally made eye contact with her again- she noticed it was bashful and shy, nothing like she had ever seen from him before.

She lay her gloved hand on top of his and his eyes widened, snapping his head down to where they made contact. She let out the tiniest laugh as she heard him gulp loudly and couldn't help but give him a light slap on the shoulder with her other hand.

"Sonic," she started and he looked at her sheepishly, "Can I tell you something?"

The blue hedgehog felt the thumps of his heart banging against his chest, begging to escape. He couldn't let her down again, but he just wasn't ready to admit his feelings out loud and it felt like that's where this conversation was going. He couldn't do it. He could face off against any man, monster, or machine; but lay his heart on the line and he would freeze up like an iceberg on Holoska. He truly loved this girl, he didn't exactly know what that felt like but if he could pinpoint a person to what he was feeling- all signs led to Amy. He just couldn't tell her. Harm coming to her because of a stupid confession would be his greatest mistake, and he wasn't ready to make that yet- or _ever_.

He nodded back, slowly almost cautiously, and she smiled while closing her eyes. The soft grip on his hand still remained.

"Thank you for letting me love you. You can take your time on me, but just know I _know_ our hearts are entwined. No matter how far you may go, just know someone is always waiting for you at home."

Sonic couldn't help but place his hand on top of hers and moved a stray quill out of her face. Her cheeks flushed red and she looked down at the ground, believing that their eye contact was suddenly becoming all too much for her.

"Ames, there's a million things that I wish I could say, but timing is everything, especially to someone as fast as me. Hehe, however…there's two things I _can_ tell you today. Happy Anniversary…err of our friendship? Friendaversary? And please don't ever change, I like you just the way you are." He threw a wink in her direction and she giggled happily.

"But also," he continued and this also forced her to bring her head back up to face him. "I wouldn't have a home to come back to if it wasn't for you, Amy Rose. You keep me grounded when all my feet want to do is run. It's made me realize that sometimes it's okay to slow down. You're my rock, but most importantly you are my home. Mine is wherever you are."

Her eyes gathered with tears as she threw herself over him and wrapped him in a firm hug. He sweat-dropped at her sudden actions then eased into the embrace, taking in her floral scent. This moment took him back to the very first time she glomped him by Never Lake after the rescue from Metal Sonic. He grinned goofily to himself thinking about how much of a rascal this rosy girl turned out to be. She finally pulled away and he wiped the remaining tears off of her face and let a hand linger on her cheek for a moment longer. A little too long.

He then realized what he was actually doing and broke the moment of silence with a nervous chuckle bringing his hand back, much to the pink hedgehog's sadness. Fussed over by Sonic? A dream come true.

"Hehe, aren't ya glad you stalked me all the way here all those years ago? Thanks for taking one for the team, Ames."

And just like that the dream was over.

"You're asking for it, hedgehog."

Oh, some things would never change.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hi long time no see! I was just on the most amazing much needed vacation and now I have some big girl decisions to make. I'm scared, but I'm excited. Anyway, I couldn't resist adding in my favorites. I love them too much and they make me happy. Thank you for reading! Leave a review if you like! This collection might be winding down soon, I have a couple more characters in mind but there's another idea that crossed my mind and I might play around with that instead. Thank you for your constant support! Also thank you **Linz2** you're amazing! XO my friends!


	11. Sally

_XI: Auburn_

* * *

Birds chirped and the sky was still a cool shade of blue while the sun continued to rise from its deep sleep. However, the morning was still a bustling time for the village of Knothole. Its residents were busy in preparation for the Flower Ball. The Flower Ball had originally been in honor of the Freedom Fighters, but the heroes being too modest insisted it be thrown for the beauty of their home and the friendships that had been made because of it.

Two girls were preoccupied with thoughts concerning on _who_ they would end up going with to the ball. One being the regal Princess Sally, and the other being the adorable Amy Rose. The only problem was that they had the same person in mind. The said same person, a blue hedgehog to be exact, was lazily enjoying a chili dog by the lake with an all too familiar two-tailed fox, without a care in the world.

"Sonic haven't you thought about who you're gonna take to the Flower Ball tonight? I mean you have to go. We all _have_ to go. And everyone expects you to take either Amy or Sally. It's science." The yellow kitsune half explained and half questioned while popping a candy in his mouth.

Sonic chuckled as he stuffed the last of what was left of his chili dog in his mouth and leaned back against the tree stump he had been sitting by.

"Do you want me to be honest? Cause nope. Do I even have to take anyone? Why can't I just go with _all_ of my friends so that way it doesn't have to be weird? Then everyone can be happy."

Tails rolled his eyes at the blue blur's naivety. "You know someone's gonna get hurt. You just have to be the one to decide _who_. And seriously big brother, I don't envy you in the slightest."

Sonic frowned as he tried to conjure up a solution that would benefit everybody in the end, but try as he might there was no winning for everyone this time. Tails was right. Someone was going to get hurt and it made him sick to his stomach thinking about having to make a decision that would hurt the feelings of one of his friends. He sighed loudly and rolled over to take a nap on the cool grass, hoping that some sleep would help clear his head.

Clad in her signature red dress and boots, Amy Rose swayed nervously outside of the castle doors. She didn't know exactly why her feet brought her here, because it sure wasn't her head, but figured it was because she had a tendency to follow her gut. The door swung open and she jumped a bit when the stone faced guard looked at her intimidatingly.

"What is your business here?" He asked her quickly.

She smiled at him uneasily. "I'm here for a visit with Princess Sally. She's my friend."

The guard, who she figured to be some sort of bear, looked at her up and down with a scowl before determining that she was no actual threat, and began to walk off with the intention that she would follow. Amy quickly skipped behind him admiring all the glitz and glam of the castle's interior. They stopped in front of a large red door and this is where the guard decided to leave her, warning her not to try any funny business because she was on camera to which she nodded and agreed to in a panic.

Amy gulped timidly, not knowing why she was so scared. Sally was her friend. Whatever happened after this conversation wouldn't ruin the bond they have together, they just needed to talk about _it_. The Flower Ball was tonight and she needed the reassurance that not even a boy as special as Sonic would ruin their friendship. Raising her fist against the door, she knocked three times and waited in anticipation. She heard the door open after the longest ten seconds of her life and put on her best smile.

Princess Sally Acorn opened the door, surprised and eager to have a visitor at this time of the day, but it definitely wasn't from who she was expecting it to be. She was still happy nonetheless seeing that Amy was one of her nearest and dearest friends. She smiled brightly and opened her arms for a hug to which the bubblegum girl gave into easily.

"Amy! What a delightful surprise! What are you doing here?!" The chipmunk asked, inviting the hedgehog inside her room. She had her sit on the couch while she went and grabbed them some snacks and drinks to enjoy.

"Oh Sally, it's just been so long since the last time I've seen you. I know you've been busy and the Freedom Fighters have been all over the place so it's really nice to finally catch a break! And I guess if I'm being honest with you, there was something I wanted to talk to you about."

The pink girl twiddled her thumbs and took a deep breath. Sally had returned and sat down next to her while putting a comforting arm around her shoulder. She smiled gently at her and Amy smiled back.

"It's okay Amy, I think I know what this is about."

"Goodness you do?! Oh Sally, I know we haven't always seen eye to eye when it comes to Sonic but I don't want this night to ruin our friendship. I just wanted to tell you that I am completely okay if he decides to ask you to be his date tonight." She took hold of the auburn girl's hand frantically and Sally giggled at her friend's anxiousness.

"Yes of course I do, I've been thinking about it too. In fact, I was planning on saying the same thing to you myself. I would be completely fine if he asked you to the dance tonight instead, I promise."

The two laughed about how silly they had been being nervous about the whole thing, until an idea struck Amy's head.

"Hey wait a minute…do we even _have_ to go with Sonic? We can go together as friends, right? And we could even meet up with everyone there without it being an issue! That way no one has to get their feelings hurt!"

Sally's eyes widened and a smile grew upon her face. "You know what, I think that's the best idea out of all of them. I would much prefer that! So whaddaya say, Amy? Let's do it to it!"

Friendship proved to be the winning factor, and the two girls hugged in celebration of their agreed decision. They walked out of the castle arm in arm to deliver the news to their favorite blue hero, and to find some dresses for a night they were now looking forward to more than anything.

Sometimes girl time is all you truly need.

* * *

 **A/N:** I know I know, I don't normally care for the Archie comics nor do I care for any of the Archie comic characters (I grew up with SATAM too), but Sally and Amy's friendship is so often mishandled that I really felt the need to portray it in a brighter light. I'm pretty proud of this piece. I know updates are a little sporadic, but thanks for continuously tuning in! I appreciate all of you reading my story, your reviews and your favorites, I read them all and my heart grows seven sizes too big. As always, thank you SO much **Linz2** , **Infinite's Ruby** , and **Stardown**! Until next time my lovelies, XO.


	12. Big

_XII: Purple_

* * *

The fire they started was dying down and the tiniest of embers remained, glowing a faint orange that only illuminated the exhaustion in their faces. Cream had already fallen asleep with Cheese by her side, but Amy remained wide awake with Big. The two were quiet at first, each lost in their own thoughts of the next day's conquest, yet the silence was comforting. She watched in curiosity as the large purple cat got up to go sit at the mouth of the cave, and without looking back at her; he patted the spot next to him softly knowing she was watching. She hesitated at first staring at the same spot he had pat, but eventually gave in and plopped down silently at his side.

"Hey Amy."

"Hi Big."

She watched as he swung his legs back and forth and wondered what he was thinking about. It didn't seem like he thought at all. He didn't look at her, and instead stared off in the distance with a gaze she couldn't mimic. She looked back to check on the little rabbit and to her relief Cream was still sound asleep with the blue chao now nestled in her arms.

"I miss Froggy."

His voice cut through the air and Amy looked back at the cat and offered him a small smile. "We'll find Froggy soon I promise! That's why we're on this adventure in the first place, remember?"

"I know. I feel lonely without him. He's my friend. I don't have very many of those."

The pink hedgehog frowned and paused, almost unsure of what to do or say. She had been completely caught off guard. Big felt like he didn't have many friends? Why would he say that…he had Cream & Cheese, Sonic, Tails, and herself? Maybe he wasn't exactly close to the rest of the members of Team Sonic, but they would surely consider him a friend.

"Well you know that you're our friend right?"

Big stayed quiet a moment and shifted his gaze from the moon to her eyes. He only looked at her for a split second then looked toward the greens of the tips of the trees poking out among the forest down below them.

"Yeah. You're my best friends. But can I ask you something? Do you think I am smart? Some people say I am not and that hurts my feelings sometimes."

Amy tried to suppress her sympathy (and anger for whoever said this to him), but she couldn't. She kept her focus on him and put a hand to his shoulder.

"Of course I think you're smart, you're the smartest guy I've ever known."

The purple feline let out a hearty chuckle to which Amy had to shush him with a giggle reminding him of their sleeping comrade who lay further in the cave, and he gave her a toothy grin.

"That's not true, you know Tails. So do I, he's super smart."

Amy smiled gleefully. "Okay fine, you caught me. But Big, I'll tell you something that's _always_ worked for me. Look, don't ever listen to an opinion that doesn't mean anything to you because it won't matter. There's always gonna be someone out there saying something you don't like, but if you don't let them know you're worried then they won't have anything to say."

He blinked at her, almost in astonishment until he fell backwards laying on his back. The heroine rushed to his side thinking he passed out and smiled when she realized he was perfectly fine, just staring at the stars. She copied his movements and the two looked at the sky surrounded by millions of dazzling lights.

"I can see Froggy in that star. He is excited to come home, but I think he is more excited that I'm looking for him with you and Cream & Cheese." He said while showing her with his fishing pole which star he was talking about.

"I can see Sonic in that star next to him…and even Chocola! They're keeping Froggy company while we're keeping you company. I'd say that's a pretty good deal, wouldn't you?"

"Yeah Amy, you're right. Thank you."

The two continued to point out stars in the shapes of their friends until the need for sleep grew important. They made their way back inside the cave before Big tapped Amy on the shoulder before she could lay down for the night.

"What's up, Big?" She asked with a yawn, rubbing her eyes carefully. The cat smiled widely again with his teeth and she snickered thinking it was the silliest thing, yet it made her heart happy to see her friend projecting emotion that was so genuine and kind.

"You're a great friend. Froggy always said so, but I like to see it before I believe it. Don't worry though, _I always believed it_. Well alright, goodnight."

He walked past her and slumped down on a rock next to Cream and passed out like the interaction never happened. Amy stared and stood flabbergasted at the spot he was just in not even twenty seconds ago and couldn't help but smile to herself. His one little comment meant the absolute world to her.

"You're a great friend too, Big. Maybe one of the greatest." She whispered quietly in his direction as she laid down on the opposite side of Cream, covering herself with the blanket and blowing out what little remained of the fire.

She closed her eyes peacefully, letting the warm feelings of friendship put her to sleep. Team Rose was off to a wonderful beginning… and they would only grow from here.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hello my friends! Thank you all SO much for the helpful reviews, it was actually because of those that helped picked this chapter so seriously THANK YOU! As you guessed, this is definitely Sonic Heroes based. I hope you liked it as much as I loved writing it. I don't know where I'd be without your support. A millions thank you's to: **Infinite's Ruby** , **Linz2** , & **One Nutty Author**! I have an angsty piece I'm thinking about uploading next but I guess we'll see. On that note, see you guys soon! XO!


	13. Cosmo

_XIII: Lime_

* * *

This was it. They were facing what could be their greatest enemy yet, and their options were running low. The team had all hands on deck…until Sonic made a decision that sent everyone into a haywire of emotions, herself included. To sacrifice himself by shooting himself through the Sonic Driver and penetrating the defenses of the Metarex…and he wouldn't take any other options. She couldn't breathe and felt her head pounding at the overwhelming and unfair situation they all found themselves in and needed a moment to escape…and found that moment watching their newest member slip amongst the crowd and out of the ship. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and followed her out quickly.

She didn't realize how relieved she would be that she followed her out. Because if she didn't... she wouldn't have had a chance to say goodbye.

She hid behind a wall swiftly so that the other girl wouldn't see her, and watched as she clutched the red orb on her chest tightly. Something was wrong. Very wrong.

"Cosmo?" Amy's voice startled the lime-colored girl and her eyes widened in horror.

"Amy? What are you doing here?" The seedrian asked anxiously.

The hedgehog raised an eyebrow at her questionably and stepped forward towards her. "You know, I could ask you the same thing. Why did you run out here as soon as Sonic told us his plan? I know he said he didn't want any other options but, you know us, we don't give up that easily! We need you too."

Cosmo let out a small sigh and dropped her defense. She smiled at the hedgehog softly and rubbed her arm.

"You caught me, Amy. I'm sorry I couldn't tell the others…but I have to go. I have to do my part to help save the galaxy…and all of you."

She felt her stomach drop. Where was she going to go? What did she need to do? How could she- oh no. No. No. No. Please don't let them take away another person she loved. Potentially losing Sonic was going to wreck her, but she couldn't lose Cosmo too? They couldn't win like this. She choked back a sob trying to make its way out of her throat and fought the tears trying to seep through realizing that the situation they were in was reaching a very dire climax. They needed to act fast, but for the first time in her life she felt like there wasn't much that she could do. Hopeless.

"There has to be another way?! We can't let you do this, not a chance!"

"Amy…you have all done so much for me. It's my turn to finally return the favor. I must go soon I can feel it. I'm afraid Dark Oak won't hold for much longer."

The bubblegum girl felt her eyes begin to gather with tears. To lose a friend or to lose the fate of the entire universe? How could someone ever make that decision with confidence? She held on to the leafy girl's hand tightly and shook her head.

"Cosmo, please tell me what to do…we can't…I can't…I'm so sorry. I just want to help you, we all do."

The seedrian smiled sadly at her friend and pulled her into a hug. Amy let herself sob into her shoulder, not caring how loud she may be or how ugly she felt, and just held on tightly to a moment she knew she would never get back.

"You are so special, Amy Rose. There are so many things you have yet to accomplish, you just don't know it right now. Do me a favor and think of all the people in this universe who have dreams and desires just like you and I. This is my dream, to do what is meant of me. I know it's hard to understand, but _I finally do_. Please don't cry, I know in my heart that this what I need to do."

The hedgehog pulled away slowly and wiped away at her tears, ignoring the tight feeling in her throat and the ache in her heart. Cosmo stepped back turning her head in the opposite direction so that the girl across from her wouldn't notice the liquid drops falling from her crystal blue eyes.

"I'll miss you, Cosmo. Everyone will miss you so much…Tails especially. Don't forget about us, okay?" Amy sniffed quietly.

Cosmo didn't respond, and instead began to bloom; rising up as a bright contrast to the galaxy's dark surroundings. The budded roses that lay in her hair expanded and added growth to the length of her green flowing mane. She glittered as she became more mature, and the dress she wore flowed around her as graceful as she had become. In short, she was _beautiful_ …and she was ready.

Amy stared up in awe at her glowing friend, and couldn't think of anything to say. She didn't have to. Her heart was broken. She watched as Cosmo looked ahead towards the two golden figures already fighting, and knew it was time for her to go. She breathed in deeply and turned to head back inside the Blue Typhoon, until she heard the girl's voice behind her and whipped back around.

"Amy…tell everyone I said thank you, from the bottom of my heart. I finally know what my purpose is. I'm so glad I got to meet every single one of you." She wiped a tear and sniffed before making direct eye contact with the hedgehog on the ground. "And please…watch over Tails for me."

Amy nodded woefully in response, and watched as Cosmo flew towards the danger that threatened them all. She didn't quite understand why she had to do it at first, but she understood it now. This was her moment, this was what she was meant to do…even if it had to hurt. Bravery had a funny way of showing itself in the most unexpected circumstances. They had such a selfless friend, and for that they would fight even harder to make sure her sacrifice would not be forgotten.

"I will. Goodbye…and good luck."

* * *

 **A/N:** Long time no see? Hi everyone, as you guessed this is based on season 3 of Sonic X and if you guys know the little part that inspired this scene you'll know that it was Cream instead of Amy, but I decided to play around and see what would become of it. Hope you guys like it! Thank you for reading, thank you for reviewing and to those who are back time and time again (you know who you are) thank you so very much. I'll see you guys next time, XO!


	14. Jet (Wave and Storm)

_XIV: Green, (Fuchsia, and Gray)_

* * *

"What's your deal anyway?"

She sat on top of her candy-colored Extreme Gear and sucked on a lollipop while watching the competitor in front of her lose his temper. He scowled over Team Sonic winning yet another challenge, getting them that much closer to winning the entire Grand Prix.

The bird rolled his eyes as he turned away from the TV catching her stare almost immediately.

"Everyone here knows I'm the fastest at Extreme Gear, so I don't even know why he's trying. He's just gonna get humiliated in the end, so really he should just give up."

Jet crossed his arms and muttered something under his breath, and Amy couldn't help but snicker at his jealousy.

"Oh really? Don't you know that Sonic is the fastest thing _alive_?" She said coolly, "And besides, the scores say differently. This could end up in a new racer's favor for the first time ever."

She could practically see the steam leave his ears and she giggled quietly. She could definitely have some fun with this. The pink hedgehog hopped off the board she had been sitting on and circled around the frazzled hawk. Jet kept an icy blue eye on her and scowled bitterly.

"Oh what do you know?! You're not even in the race anymore. You're nothing but a dumb fan girl!" He barked at her and she knitted her brows angrily.

"Oooh you big beaked bird! You're just mad because someone other than _you_ might win the Grand Prix and you're scared to lose your title. Get over it! Maybe you should get better and then maybe you'd actually _deserve_ to be a reigning champ!" She yelled back, not realizing the harshness in her words until she watched him pause and take a step back quietly, turning his back to her once more.

The room grew eerily silent, and not even the background noise of the TV could provide some sort of comfort and Amy immediately regretted her words.

"Jet, I-"

He stopped her, holding a hand up, and she paused mid-sentence. She stood confused, until she heard his voice. It was softer…sadder almost, and it made her feel even worse.

"You're right."

"No I'm not, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I just-"

He laughed dryly and turned back to look at her. He seemed void of emotion and this scared the pink girl because just two seconds ago they were bickering about Sonic. What had changed his mind so suddenly? The green hawk sat down on the sofa facing opposite from the TV and Amy slowly sat down on the chair directly across from him. She looked at him with wide eyes not really knowing what to expect, and not really knowing what to say.

"Hurt my feelings? _Please_. Look…me and the Rogues have been together since the beginning of time. Extreme Gear is all we got, and it's what got us through the toughest times. So yeah, if someone wants to challenge us at being the best, we ain't scared of 'em. We'll take our win and call it a day."

He crossed his arms and refused to look at her, keeping his eye on the screen, and for some reason that made her stomach drop. She felt guilty for being curious, but when she thought about it…she didn't know anything about Jet or the rest of the Babylon Rogues.

"I'm still sorry. I shouldn't have said that. But…can I ask you something?" Her voice faltered a bit and he finally made eye contact with her again.

"Shoot. You're already nosy as it is."

The pink hedgehog closed her eyes, deciding to ignore the personal jab to be the bigger person, and offered him a smile when she opened them again. She took a glance toward the TV where it showed Storm and Wave stretching for their races, and then looked back over to him.

"How did you meet them?"

He followed her gaze to the TV then noticed that she was actually watching his two teammates and shot her a glare.

He blew a raspberry in annoyance. "I give you the chance to ask _me_ any question and you ask about how I met those two feather brains?"

She rolled her eyes and stifled a cackle. "I know they mean a lot to you. No matter how much you try to play it off. Just like Cream and Big mean so much to me. Tails and Knuckles mean so much to Sonic. I mean, you guys have a lot more in common than you think."

Jet sighed loudly with the realization that she wasn't going to budge. He stared at the floor for a couple of seconds before lifting his head up and meeting her eyes once more.

"Storm, Wave, and I are so close because we're the last of our kind. We're Babylonians. Our ancestors landed here before us, and we've been stuck on Mobius ever since. Extreme Gear is something we're good at…because that's how our kind would actually travel. Now they've just made a sport out of it. So we met through family and remained a family ever since. That's really all it is."

Amy sat dumbfounded, unsure of what else to ask. Here he was actually spilling his life out to her…and she was shocked at the bluntness to be honest. She blinked and shook herself out of the trance she had allowed herself to get lost in, and looked at the hawk who had returned his attention back to the TV. Storm was shown in the background fixing his Extreme Gear whilst Wave was mid-conversation with a news reporter.

Amy watched his expression change a variety of times as he watched his friends on screen and saw his brow furrow when the birds were asked about how dangerous the upcoming races were and how much it meant to win. She knew how it felt because she would feel the same way if Knuckles, Tails, and Sonic or any of their friends lay their lives on a sketchy mission. But…she began to realize that this was _their life_. She couldn't prevent the way things were supposed to be, but she could definitely be more understanding. The pink female smiled sweetly.

"I'm sorry, Jet. Really, truly, and honestly. From the bottom of my heart. Friends?"

The bird looked at her and smirked, shaking his head.

"Yeah, yeah, don't get all mushy on me. I guess you're not _that_ dumb of a fan girl. You're alright, I guess. Catch ya later, pinkie."

He got up from where he was sitting and didn't look back at her as he walked away, but Amy was already on a friendship high. She couldn't wipe the huge grin off of her face thinking about how this all happened because of an unexpected conversation. Which in turn, gained her a new acquaintance, and to Amy Rose that was always a mission accomplished. Maybe they could be actual friends later down the line, but she'd take whatever she could get. Now she could gear her advances towards Wave and Storm, but something in her head told her that they wouldn't be so hard to befriend.

But you know, that's just another ordinary day for Amy.

* * *

 **A/N:** Oooh, hi. I know. I am SO sorry for the unexpected delay. This chapter was so hard for me, and I can't really tell how I feel about it yet but I do hope you enjoy it. I tried my best. The hardest thing about this story is writing for characters I don't normally write, so that's my biggest challenge. I have one more short story already written as my finale and closing chapter to this series, but we'll see if I'm truly done. I was originally planning to end this at fifteen, but I might consider ending at twenty if I find enough motivation. So thank YOU for continuing to support me on this journey, much love to my readers, reviews, and to those who just like to stop by! XO loves, until next time. (I hope it'll be a lot sooner!)


End file.
